1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating devices adapted to burn a combustionable fuel; more specifically to a free-standing heating device having an internal combustion chamber and an outer shell adapted to surround the combustion chamber in spaced relation to form an exhaust chamber extending along the top and at least a portion of a side between the combustion chamber and the outer shell; said exhaust chamber adapted to receive exhaust gasses from the combustion chamber and to exhaust these gasses externally of this device to atmosphere, wherein a plurality of baffles and a damper are adapted to selectively increase the distance the exhaust gasses travel, at least partially down the sides of the combustion chamber between the baffles prior to exiting from the device to allow more complete secondary combustion and to improve heat transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating devices have recently made significant gains over the traditional efficiency of the open hearth fireplace. These gains are due in large part to the improved combustion efficiency caused by employing firebrick in proximity to the fire to increase and retain combustion temperatures; preheating the secondary air for improved secondary combustion of exhausting gasses; supplying outside inlet air for improved combustion efficiency; providing a blower to actively pass room air through the heating device into the room; and by increasing the distance exhaust gasses travel prior to exiting the device, as employed in Scandinavian arches or secondary combustion chambers, for improved heat transfer.
Modern stoves or other heating devices often have one or more of these features, but to the best of my knowledge, no prior heating device has disclosed a heating device adapted to combine all of these distinct features in a novel way into a single heating device. Nor have any of the known prior art shown how to selectively extend the exhausting gasses across the top and partially down a side of the exhaust chamber to selectively increase the distance travelled for improved heat transfer, nor to provide for the recirculation of heavier exhausting gasses from the exhaust chamber back into the combustion chamber for more complete combustion.
Therefore, one object is to develop an improved heating device.
Another object is to provide an exhaust chamber extending across the top and at least partially down the side of the combustion chamber to selectively increase the distance travelled by the exhausting gasses prior to exhausting these gasses from the device.
Another object is to provide a plurality of baffles extending at least partially down the side of the exhaust chamber.
Yet another object is to provide a damper control to selectively route the exhausting gasses along the baffles within the exhaust chamber to extend the distance exhausting gasses travel prior to exiting from the device.
Still another object is to provide an exhaust return passage in relation to the lower portion of the exhaust chamber in fluid communication with the combustion chamber to pass heavier combustion gasses back into the combustion chamber for more complete combustion.
The above mentioned and other features and objects of this invention and the manner of attaining them will become more apparent and the invention itself will be best understood by reference to the following description of an embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.